


Misure Disperate (Desperate Measures)

by frantic65



Series: Prelude to Love [8]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's feeling lonely in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misure Disperate (Desperate Measures)

The sleek, black limousine with the tinted windows and spotless exterior slowed beside Jack as he exited The Royal Albert Hall intent only on getting to his hotel after a brutal day of rehearsals. 

He had noticed it out of the corner of his eye as soon as he’d hit the pavement, but he gave it a much longer look when it shadowed him for several blocks, keeping pace with him regardless of what was happening with the traffic patterns on the mostly deserted late night London streets.

“What the fuck is this all about?” Jack muttered to himself, as he glared disdainfully at the opaque windows, trying to decide if it would be bad form to flip the unseen occupants the bird.

Knowing his luck, it was a sleazy paparazzi trolling for a hot picture to sell to an even sleazier tabloid. Rude hand gestures were run-of-the-mill for rock stars and reality show hacks, but as Jack had learned the hard way, a certain amount of class and decorum was expected of classical musicians. It was a fair trade-off though, since in the classical music world sexual orientation took a back seat to talent and good manners. 

Jack had sat through many a lecture in his much wilder youth, with press agents and publicists beseeching him to, “Behave like a gentleman, Jack.” No more pictures of nights of drunken excess at the hottest VIP club rooms in whatever city he happened to be performing in. No more pictures of him dragging his hung-over ass home from whoever’s bed he had passed out on in the early morning hours. No more.

And there had been no more such incidents after he had met Ennis…well…after he and Ennis had finally decided to get together. Now, when the mood struck them, they partied together, sometimes allowing a third person to join them on the dance floor if they both agreed, but never taking it further than the mild flirtation that only served to stoke up the flames of their own desire for each other.

But Ennis was stuck in New York, obligated to make nice with the snobs of society during what was the height of the fundraising season, with “intimate” concerts and soirees, pressing more palms than an incumbent politician a week before the election.

Jack was all too familiar with the stresses that came with professional obligations, but as he walked alone the quiet street, keeping a wary eye on the limousine that was keeping pace with him, he couldn’t help but wish that Ennis was with him. 

Jack’s cell phone suddenly rang, the sound echoing through the nearly empty street, startling Jack enough that he fumbled with the device before quickly checking the caller id and answering with a smile.

“Hey Handsome, I was just thinking about how much I miss you.” He stopped walking as he spoke, intent on listening for Ennis’s voice. 

“Is that right, Jack?” Ennis’s deep voice sent a shiver of desire through Jack’s spine, the darkly seductive tone immediately making him wish his lover was within touching distance. “And what would we be doing if I was there right now?  
”   
Jack let out a husky chuckle and began to walk again, picking up the pace as he realized his hotel was still a few blocks away, and the sex talk that was starting needed to get to a more private location pronto. He frowned slightly as he saw the brake lights glow on the limousine, apparently its occupants had decided to park right in the middle of the crosswalk he needed to cut across to get to his hotel.

“Asshole.” Jack muttered under his breath, getting ready to take a detour behind the limo to get to his destination. 

“Jack?” Ennis was starting to sound concerned, and Jack gave his attention back to their conversation as the window of the limo slowly lowered. 

Looking from the phone in his hand to the man smiling rather hesitantly at him from the limousine’s window, Jack couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear.

“Asshole!” he breathed again, this time with a whole new meaning as Ennis swung the door open, and welcomed him inside the cool and dark interior of the vehicle.

“So, you missed me, huh?” Ennis pulled Jack onto the seat beside him, cupping his face with both hands and pressing a soft kiss of greeting to his lips. He smoothed the hair back from Jack’s forehead and kissed him again, this time moaning in satisfaction as Jack opened his mouth, allowing Ennis’s tongue to caress his smoothly and wetly.

Jack slid backwards until he was lying on the plush leather seat, reaching up and pulling Ennis’s weight on top of his, bucking gently as his cock aligned with Ennis’s, prompting a few breathless minutes of an erotic bump and grind, both instinctively knowing how to quickly spark passion in the other. 

Jack let his fingers travel down the familiar slope of Ennis’s back, not pausing for more than a second until he reached Ennis’s ass, rubbing and kneading the firm muscles he found there, biting roughly at Ennis’s lower lip as he murmured, “You need to fuck me now, Ennis. We’ll catch up on the foreplay in Round 2.” 

Ennis laughed and nuzzled his nose against Jack’s throat restlessly, loving the way Jack’s lightly stubbled skin scratched his face. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He reached between them and stroked Jack’s cock before cupping his balls through the material of Jack’s pants. “I told the driver to take the scenic route to your hotel. Plenty of time for me to fuck your tight ass just the way you like it.”

Ennis quickly unbuttoned Jack’s shirt, pushing the material steadily down Jack’s arms, mouth latching onto a brown nipple as soon as it was revealed, Jack’s arms flung above his head as Ennis left the garment tangled on Jack’s hands, the light bondage drawing a moan from Jack that soon became Ennis’s name on a continuous loop, eyes half-shut, tongue peeking hungrily from his lips. 

Ennis slid his open palms down Jack’s torso, slipping under the waistband of Jack’s pants and grunting his approval when he found only bare skin beneath. 

“You drive me fucking crazy, Jack Twist.” Ennis mumbled, face pressing into Jack’s pubic hair as soon as his shaking hands opened Jack’s pants. He inhaled Jack’s musky scent deeply, planting open-mouthed kisses along his hip bones before bypassing his eager cock to suck on Jack’s heavy sac and balls instead.

Jack protested slightly at the lack of attention his cock was receiving, but kept his hands above his head, not giving in to the temptation to grab Ennis to redirect his mouth to Jack’s dick.

Ennis slipped his hands beneath Jack’s ass, lifting him until his mouth was even with Jack’s tight hole. Glancing up and shooting Jack an almost predatory grin, Ennis licked his lips and tersely ordered, “Hold on tight, boy.” Before plunging his tongue in Jack’s ass. 

“Oh my God, I’m not gonna last!” Jack dragged his hands down to cover his eyes, his brain on overload as Ennis continued to rim him hungrily. Jack saw spots and stars and every color of the fucking rainbow behind his closed lids, his body arching as his cock began to pump a load onto his stomach and chest. 

Ennis made a sound somewhere between a growl and a grunt as he watched Jack come undone before his eyes. He rubbed his fingers through the pooled spunk, scooping some up and lubing Jack’s ass with it as he continued to open Jack with his tongue.

He added two fingers and quickly made sure Jack was ready, as he felt his own excitement starting to peak at the sight of a sated, yet still wanton Jack Twist staring lustily at him, half-dressed and debauched, lying against the plush red leather seats in such a welcome invitation to his own steel rod. 

Ennis positioned himself at Jack’s hole, pushing in steadily as he leaned over Jack to slide his tongue inside of his mouth. He could feel Jack’s spent dick start to harden again as they shared the taste and smell of their passion together.

Ennis met Jack’s eyes and paused to quickly remove his shirt, pressing his naked skin over Jack’s torso as he began to thrust in a steady and slightly rough rhythm. Jack clamped his legs around Ennis’s waist, using his feet to try to push Ennis more deeply into his ass. They were both shaking and sweating, and Jack wondered if the driver could hear them, but then decided he didn’t give a shit, not with Ennis Del Mar pumping his hips and fucking him with more desperation and passion then they had shared in much too long a time. 

He felt Ennis’s thrusts starting to become erratic and he curled his body up, grabbing Ennis by the nape of his neck and clinging to him like Ennis was a tree, joining their bodies almost completely from thigh to forehead. 

Ennis called out his name, and Jack nipped a line from Ennis’s ear to his shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm, his lips blindly searching for Jack’s who was whispering softly, “Yeah Ennis, I’m right here. We’re both right where we belong.”

Ennis rested alongside him as the limo continued its loop through the quiet London streets, head on Jack’s chest, fingers restlessly playing with his hair. “Sorry if I made you uneasy with the stalking.” Jack huffed his forgiveness against Ennis’s sweaty curls. “But I guess desperate times called for some desperate measures.”

“Well, you can stalk me anytime you like, maestro,” Jack murmured sleepily, “as long as your kidnappings end up like this.”


End file.
